Ryan, the gang and the campers goes to Camp Wawanawka (CTaRAoTDRotI)
This is how Ryan, the gang and the campers go to Camp Wawanawka goes in episode 1 of Crash's, Thomas' and Ryan's Adventures of Total Drama: Revenge of the Island. episode begins at the Autobot base Emmet: Sweet. I love that song. Ryan Tokisaki: Yeah. And I heard that the next season of Total Drama is out. We should find Ryan and tell him the news. Ryan is asleep with Crash and Sci-Ryan. In the dream, Ryan and his two friends and Gigi are running in a palace with the female counterpart of Emmet called "Emmerly Brickman" Sci-Ryan: Hurry, guys! We have to get her to the mirror before they find us. Gigi Grant: Pick up the pace! and Whisp show up Whisp: Gigi, my sister. Ansem (Xehanort's Heartless): Prince Ryan Prime, my friend to be. Ryan F-Freeman: Oh no! They found us! Hurry! Gigi Grant: Don't stop! Whisp: You have something of mine. Ansem (Xehanort's Heartless): And I can feel the darkness in you, Ryan. Gigi Grant: Whisp. Leave Emmerly alone! Crash Bandicoot: And leave Ryan alone, Ansem! He will not give you Twilight or OpThomas Prime! Emmerly: Uh.. hello? Who are you and Crash talking to? And who is OpThomas Prime? Ryan F-Freeman: Oh. Never mind. drags them to the mirror room Sci-Ryan: Quick! Inside! Ansem (Xehanort's Heartless): The finder of the lantern has one wish left, Ryan. Whisp: And the Specail will wish the Shadow Genie all powerful! Emmerly: Wish the shadow genie all powerful. Wait a sec. Why did I know that from? Ryan F-Freeman: You need to resist, Emmerly! The wish is yours to make! Whisp's influence have grown on you too strong. Grimm's magic mirror will show you for what you are. Gigi Grant: That's right. picks it up Whisp: Too late, sister. Her thoughts are mine. Ansem (Xehanort's Heartless): So are you and the female Emmet's wish, Ryan. Emmerly: Grant all the power to the shadow genie. Sci-Ryan: Emmerly! Do not be influenced! Oh no! eclipse happens Whisp: The eclipse make me real and Ansem more powerful! Ansem (Xehanort's Heartless): And the wish will make it last... Whisp and Ansem: FOREVER!! Sci-Ryan: Hurry, Gigi! Whisp: Hurry, Emmerly! Wish all power to the shadow genie! Ansem (Xehanort's Heartless): And more power to Xehanort's Heartless! Emmerly: I wish all.... Sci-Ryan and Gigi: No!!! Emmerly a mirror that shows her what she really is Emmerly: Huh? Wow! mirror shatters, the eclipse ends, Whisp shrinks back to her shadow form and Ansem loses power Whisp: NO! All the power.. Ansem (Xehanort's Heartless): My power! It's gone! Gigi Grant: The eclipse Is over. The danger's passed. Wish for something! Anything! Sci-Ryan: Wish for something else and keep Ryan safe! Emmerly: I wish all... THIS WOULD GO AWAY!!! Whisp: No! Gigi Grant: As you wish. her hands wish comes true and Whisp, the 13 mirror shards and Ansem are sucked into the lantern Ansem (Xehanort's Heartless): NNNOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!! Gigi Grant: Goodbye. Ryan, Crash and Sci-Ryan And thank you for helping me, guys. is sucked into the lantern reality, Kuryan shakes Ryan to wake him up Ryan F-Freeman: yawns Good morning, Kuryan. Ryan Tokisaki: Morning, sleepy head. Emmet: What did you dream? Ryan F-Freeman: Well, I dreamed that I was running through this palace with Sci-Ryan, Crash, Emmerly Brickman and a genie named Gigi. Crash Bandicoot: Really? Ryan Tokisaki: How? Sci-Ryan: My guess is that we were pursued by a shadow genie and a man with the white hair and an Heartless emblem. Ryan Tokisaki: Whisp and Ansem. It seems like Ryan recovered Megatron's spark. After his death. nods and holds it up Collide Bandicoot: Are you okay, Megatron? Megatron: Yes. But I need a new body. Ryan F-Freeman: Maybe I can be your body. Until your original body gets fixed. Crash Bandicoot: Really? You think you can do it? Ryan F-Freeman: Yeah. Besides, I hope Gigi would help me. Sci-Ryan: And poor Ryanosa. He was angry at Sierra by blowing up Chris' plane. And he was like... Ryanosa You maniac! You blew it up! Darn you! Darn you all to heck! Crash Bandicoot: Funny. Category:Ryantransformer Category:Transcripts Category:Transformersprimfan Category:Scenes